Firemen and Ponies
by Kristen3
Summary: When she has the house to herself one night, Joy invites Sean over to watch "My Little Pony," and the evening turns out to be far more romantic than she'd anticipated. One-shot. Rating is for some adult content. MY 300TH STORY!


**Author's Note: **Well, here I am, posting my 300th story. I can't believe I've written that many! I would never have reached this milestone without all of the amazing friends I've made through this site. A huge thank you goes to Leigh Ann (leighann415), Andrea (iloveromance), Melinda (samanddianefan10), Billie (LoisAndClarkSuperfan), Andress (Andress Jade), Mary (Jan2StaMuse), Aria (crazysockmonkeys) and Anika (BaronessBlixen). If I've left anyone out, I'm so sorry! *****Hides***** This idea for a Joy/Sean story has kind of been bugging me lately, so I thought it would be fun to use for my 300th. I hope people like it, since I haven't written HiC in ages!

Joy couldn't believe her luck. For once, by some miracle, all three of her roommates had plans for the evening. When she'd realized she would be alone, she quickly called Sean, the hot fireman she'd recently reconnected with. She had first met him while helping Elka take care of some animals from the shelter where she and Mamie Sue volunteered. Joy would never forget the sight of him, walking into the waiting area, fresh from a fire, carrying a box full of puppies. The attraction was immediate.

But. unfortunately, a week later, things sort of fell apart. Joy was surprised to learn that this handsome, manly firefighter was also a closet Brony (a man who enjoys _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_)_. _Somehow, the sight of him dressed as "Prince Silver Saddle" for a fantasy convention threw her off just a bit. And when he wanted to take her to Paris, not for a romantic getaway, but to go to an international Brony convention, well, it just was too much.

That was all in the past now, though. Joy had moved on with her life, going to school to become a criminologist. She'd even taken a job helping a private detective. While on an undercover assignment, she'd seen Sean again at Stormi's. One thing had led to another, and now, here they were. Somewhat reluctantly, Joy had actually begun watching _My Little Pony_ during her separation from Sean. While it still wasn't really her favorite show, it wasn't as bad as she'd thought, either. So when the opportunity came about, she invited him over to watch it with her. But Joy wasn't really interested in watching it at all. She glanced over at Sean, who was glued to the TV. "I thought you'd seen this episode before."

Never looking away from the screen, Sean answered. "Of course I have. But watching it again doesn't make it any less special."

Joy reached for his hand, which, thankfully, got his attention. "Yes, but you can watch that anytime. On the other hand, I almost never get this place all to myself. It would be a shame to waste something like that." She grinned at him.

"Well, I suppose you're right." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly.

For a moment, Joy forgot all about Sean being a Brony and how weird it still was. Right now, she was in the arms of an incredibly handsome firefighter. Nothing could make this moment more perfect. Until she opened her eyes, and realized that Sean had actually gone back to watching the show while they kissed. "Sean!"

"I'm sorry, Joy. But this is my favorite part!"

"I know that this show is important to you. But what do you say we go upstairs and do something a bit more...interactive?"

Sean felt torn. He had to choose between his favorite television show and an incredibly beautiful woman. He looked at the adorable ponies on the screen, and then at Joy again. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but the look in Joy's eyes sealed the deal. "Let's go upstairs," he said, turning off the TV.

"I never thought you'd ask," Joy said as she stood. "But it's such a long walk up the stairs, and I'm afraid I may faint. Could a big, strong, brave fireman carry me?"

"I think that could be arranged." Sean scooped her up and easily carried her upstairs.

Before long, they'd reached Joy's bed. Things went fairly quickly from there. Soon they were lying wrapped in each other's arms. "Now, wasn't that better than _My Little Pony_?"

Sean grinned at her. "Well, I would certainly say it's just as good. Oh, Joy, I'm so glad you gave us another chance. And even more so that you gave _My Little Pony_ a chance."

Joy shrugged. "Well, I suppose I should at least be familiar with it. Who knows, in a few years, Wilbur might be a Brony, too."

"He will be if I'm still here!"

"What?" Joy asked.

"I said, if I'm still here, I'll make sure your grandson is educated on all things _My Little Pony_. Trust me, he'll know everything about all the ponies in Equestria by kindergarten."

Joy wasn't sure what made her more nervous: the prospect of a real future with Sean, or that of him influencing Wilbur's interests. She loved Wilbur with all her heart, there was no doubt of that. She thanked God that she'd finally found Owen, and then had the opportunity to meet his son. Wilbur and Owen were the only biological family Joy had in the States, and they were very important to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um...no, not really. I'm just not sure how Owen would feel about Wilbur being into _My Little Pony_. I'd hate to do anything to make him uncomfortable. And I so rarely get to see Wilbur as it is. I'm not sure I'd like sharing two people I love with a television show!"

"Oh, Joy, you just said you loved me." Sean couldn't resist smiling.

"I did, didn't I?" Joy found herself smiling back. She wasn't someone who said the word "love" easily, the way Melanie did. Even Victoria "loved" everyone from her agent to her legions of Facebook fans. But even so, saying that she loved Sean felt natural for Joy. "Since I moved to Cleveland, I haven't had very good luck with men the way Melanie and Victoria have," she explained. "Even Elka has had a couple of boyfriends! Believe me, it's no picnic watching a ninety-one-year-old have more fun than you do!"

Sean laughed. "I think Elka has more fun than most people do. But right now, the only thing I can think about is kissing you."

Joy smiled as the kiss ended. Usually, after she went to bed with a man, she worried that he would rush out on her the moment it was over. It felt good to know that Sean didn't mind spending time with her just like this. She sighed contentedly. She couldn't get over how handsome he was, especially without a shirt on. Were all firefighters required to look like this?

"I don't think I've ever actually seen you be this quiet before," Sean commented.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit tired. Being carried up the stairs must've worn me out."

"Well, in that case, why don't you get some rest? I would stay with you for a while, but I've got to get down to the station. I'll call you later, OK?" Sean kissed her forehead gently.

Joy nodded. "Thanks." She kissed him quickly.

Sean quickly dressed and headed for the door. He turned back for one more glimpse of her before he left. "Goodbye, Joy. I love you, too." Then he left, before he could change his mind.

Half-asleep, Joy heard Sean's parting words. They made her smile as she finally drifted off. Maybe those ponies weren't so bad after all.

**The End**


End file.
